vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Parker Screwed Us
Kai Parker Screwed Us is the twelfth episode of the second season of and the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary CHRIS WOOD RETURNS AS THE VILLAINOUS KAI PARKER — When a series of events leads Josie, Lizzie and Alaric to the prison world, they come face to face with the twins' evil uncle Kai.https://www.spoilertv.com/2020/01/legacies-episode-212-kai-parker-screwed.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson (credit only) *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (credit only) *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG (credit only) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Chris Lee as Kaleb (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Special Guest Star *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Thomas Doherty as Sebastian *Ben Geurens as The Necromancer Guest Cast *Giorgia Whigham as Jade *Carlos Sanson as Diego *Ronni Hawk as Wendy Co-Starring *Lily Rose Smith as Young Josie *Quinn Von Hoene as Dude-Bro *Yessenia Hernandez as Inez Trivia *Jade, Wendy and Diego are bound to the Prison World just like Kai; this means they cannot age, nor be permanently killed. *After ten years, and thousands of turns, in the 2018 Prison World on the night of the full moon, Diego learns to control his transformation. However, his form is beyond that of a wolf and is more like a man-beast hybrid. *Sebastian wants to stay in the prison world and wants to turn Lizzie into a vampire against her will. He places his blood into the wine she drank. *Lizzie reveals she's thought about being turned into a vampire as a way to stop the Merge but also realizes she wouldn't be able to have children or grow old with someone. She tells Sebastian she doesn't know what she wants at the moment. *Kai and Jade were involved in a physical relationship, even though she admits she prefers girls and doesn't seemed to be bothered that Kai screwed them over. *Jade learns that she is a Ripper, losing control towards blood, and killed her friend Inez. This event and her actions are partially responsible for why she, Wendy and Diego were banished to the prison world. *Kai Parker escapes the 2018 prison world by using the Malivore pit, a portal to another dimension. After emerging from the pit in the real world, he meets the Necromancer. *This is the first episode where no actual mythological monster appears. *This episode contains dramatic irony. The audience is aware that Sebastian is lying when he tells Lizzie that there is nobody else in the Prison World, however Lizzie is not aware and must accept what Sebastian tells her as the truth. Body Count *Dude-Bro - Dismembered/blood loss; killed by Diego *Inez - Blood Loss; killed by Jade *Three unnamed teenager(s) - Set on fire/ripped apart/dismembered; killed by Wendy, Diego, and/or Jade *Jade - Staked; killed by Kai but resurrected because she's bound to the 2018 Prison World *Diego - Heart Extraction; killed by Kai but resurrected because he's bound to the 2018 Prison World *Kai Parker - Shot in the heart with a wooden arrow; killed by Alaric Saltzman but resurrected because he's bound to the 2018 Prison World Continuity *Josie, Lizzie, Alaric and Sebastian were last seen in This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies. *Malachai Parker was last seen in It's Been a Hell of a Ride on . *Jo was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and Mombie Dearest in . *Damon, Bonnie and Katherine were all mentioned. They were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries. *Caroline was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Josie mentioned Kai's failed attempt to kill her and Lizzie. It was shown in It's Been a Hell of a Ride on The Vampire Diaries. Locations *2018 Prison World **Mystic Falls, Virginia ***Salvatore Boarding House ***Karaoke Bar ***Old Mill **Fort Valley, Georgia ***Triad Industries ****Malivore Portal *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Cemetery ***Salvatore Crypt ****Malivore Portal **Woods (Flashback) Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Wendy. *This is the first episode to contain Kai's name in the episode title, making him the sixth character — after Isobel Flemming (Isobel), Katherine (Katerina), Klaus (Klaus), Rose (Rose), Hope (Hope is Not the Goal, What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? & I'll Never Give Up Hope) and Pedro (We're Being Punked, Pedro) — to have an episode named after him. **This is the first time an episode title contains a character's surname. *This is the first episode not to feature Hope Mikaelson. **As of this episode, not a single main character has appeared in all episodes. *With only 630.000 viewers this is the least watched episode of the show. **It is also the least watched episode in the TVD universe beating the previous record of 680.000 for both The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch (TVD) and Til the Day I Die (TO). Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Alaric Saltzman: "We're in danger and we need to find a way out. Now." :Josie Saltzman: "Dad, this is all my fault. If I hadn't done black magic in the first place, we'd have never been in this mess" :Malachai Parker: "To save Daddy, to get yourself home, you have to become a monster." |-|Sneak Peek= :Malachai Parker: "Welcome, I call it Fort Parker. It's a it's a bit moldy but also rent-controlled, so I try not to complain. Flavored vodka? It's, uh. It's no Zima, but then again, nothing is." :Josie Saltzman: "You're Kai Parker." :Malachai Parker: "I am. And you are one of the Saltzman twins. I can smell the Gemini on you. The real question is: are you Linda or, or Joanie? (LAUGHS): I can never tell you two apart." :Josie Saltzman: "I'm Josie. Named after my mom, who you killed." |-|Scene= :Alaric Saltzman: "I need you to go to the meadow and get the sand clock before anyone else finds it. Then I need you to come back here and hide. And stay hidden." :Josie Saltzman: "Dad, this is all my fault. If I hadn't done black magic in the first place, we'd have never been in this mess" :Alaric Saltzman: "We all make mistakes." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 2x12 Promo "Kai Parker Screwed Us" (HD) ft. Chris Wood - The Originals spinoff Legacies 2x12 Sneak Peek "Kai Parker Screwed Us" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Season 2 Episode 12 Kai Parker Screwed Us Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Kai.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Josie.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Kai 2.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Josie 2.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Josie-Kai.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Alaric.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Sebastian-Lizzie.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Sebastian.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Josie 3.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Sebastian-Alaric.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Lizzie-Alaric-Josie.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Sebastian 2.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Alaric-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Lizzie.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Kai 3.jpg 2x12 Kai Parker Screwed Us-Josie-Kai 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC212-001-10 Years Ago-Dorian-Alaric.png LGC212-002~Dorian-Alaric.png LGC212-003-Dorian.png LGC212-004-Alaric.png LGC212-005-Lizzie~Sebastian.png LGC212-006~Lizzie-Alaric~Josie.png LGC212-007-Sebastian~Alaric.png LGC212-008-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-009-Josie~Alaric.png LGC212-010~Josie-Alaric.png LGC212-011-Alaric.png LGC212-012-Josie~Alaric.png LGC212-013~Josie-Alaric.png LGC212-014~Alaric-Josie.png LGC212-015-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-016-Sebastian~Lizzie.png LGC212-017~Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-018-Sebastian~Lizzie.png LGC212-019-Alaric.png LGC212-020-Alaric.png LGC212-021-Kai-Screen.png LGC212-022-Josie.png LGC212-023-Jade.png LGC212-024-Josie.png LGC212-025-Wendy-Diego-Jade.png LGC212-026~Wendy-Diego.png LGC212-027-Wendy~Diego.png LGC212-028-Wendy-Jade-Diego~Young Josie.png LGC212-029-Young Josie.png LGC212-030-Jade~Diego~Young Josie.png LGC212-032~Jade-Young Josie.png LGC212-033-Jade~Young Josie.png LGC212-034-Josie.png LGC212-035-Jade.png LGC212-036~Jade-Josie.png LGC212-037-Jade~Josie.png LGC212-038-Kai.png LGC212-039-Josie.png LGC212-040-Josie.png LGC212-041-Kai.png LGC212-042-Josie.png LGC212-043-Kai.png LGC212-044-Kai-Screen.png LGC212-045-Alaric.png LGC212-046-Alaric.png LGC212-047-Diego.png LGC212-048-Alaric.png LGC212-049-Diego.png LGC212-050-Alaric.png LGC212-051-Kai.png LGC212-052-Alaric.png LGC212-053-Kai~Alaric.png LGC212-054-Josie.png LGC212-055-Alaric~Josie.png LGC212-056~Alaric-Josie.png LGC212-057-Alaric.png LGC212-058-Josie.png LGC212-059-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-060-Sebastian~Lizzie.png LGC212-061-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-062~Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-063-Kai.png LGC212-064-Josie.png LGC212-065-Kai.png LGC212-066-Josie-Kai.png LGC212-067-Ascendant~Kai.png LGC212-068-Josie-Mora Miserium.png LGC212-069-Kai.png LGC212-070-Lizzie-Sebastian.png LGC212-071-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-072-Lizzie~Sebastian.png LGC212-073~Lizzie-Sebastian.png LGC212-074~Kai-Josie.png LGC212-075-Kai~Josie.png LGC212-076~Josie-Kai-Jade.png LGC212-077~Josie-Kai.png LGC212-078-Josie~Kai.png LGC212-079-Jade.png LGC212-080-Alaric.png LGC212-081-Diego.png LGC212-082-Diego-Wendy.png LGC212-083-Alaric.png LGC212-084-Josie.png LGC212-085-Kai-Jade.png LGC212-086~Josie-Kai.png LGC212-087~Josie-Kai.png LGC212-088-Jade~Josie.png LGC212-089~Josie-Kai.png LGC212-090-Josie.png LGC212-091~Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-092-Sebastian~Lizzie.png LGC212-093~Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-094-Alaric~Wendy.png LGC212-095-Jade-Josie.png LGC212-096-Alaric.png LGC212-097~Alaric-Jade.png LGC212-098-Alaric~Jade.png LGC212-099-Jade.png LGC212-100-Alaric.png LGC212-101-Alaric.png LGC212-102-Wendy-Diego~Jade.png LGC212-103-Jade.png LGC212-104~Jade-Wendy-Diego.png LGC212-105-Inez.png LGC212-106~Diego-Dude-Bro.png LGC212-107-Wendy.png LGC212-108-Jade.png LGC212-109-Inez.png LGC212-110-Jade.png LGC212-111-Alaric.png LGC212-112-Josie.png LGC212-113-Lizzie~Sebastian.png LGC212-114~Lizzie-Sebastian.png LGC212-115-Lizzie.png LGC212-116-Alaric.png LGC212-117-Jade~Alaric.png LGC212-118-Alaric.png LGC212-119~Lizzie-Sebastian.png LGC212-120-Lizzie-Sebastian.png LGC212-121-Lizzie.png LGC212-122-Diego-Wendy.png LGC212-123-Wendy.png LGC212-124-Ascendant-Kai.png LGC212-125-Kai.png LGC212-126~Kai-Meteors.png LGC212-127-Sebastian.png LGC212-128~Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC212-129~Diego-Jade.png LGC212-130-Wendy.png LGC212-131-Diego.png LGC212-132-Alaric.png LGC212-133-Josie.png LGC212-134-Kai-Malivore.png LGC212-135-Kai.png LGC212-136-Josie.png LGC212-137-Josie-Mora Miserium.png LGC212-138-Lizzie.png LGC212-139-Kai-Malivore.png LGC212-140-Dark Magic-Josie.png LGC212-141-Lizzie.png LGC212-142-Kai-The Necromancer.png LGC212-143-Kai.png LGC212-144~Kai-The Necromancer.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2020-07-02-Mike-Carlos Sanson-BTS.jpg 2020-07-02-Ronni Hawk-Carlos Sanson-BTS.jpg 2020-07-02-Carlos Sanson-Ronni Hawk-BTS.jpg References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Flashback episodes